Bella and Mia
by Diala.sb
Summary: ok title sux i admit that Mia's character is alot like bella, sweet cute innocent...madly in love and such a klutz..what happened if Miaand Micheal break up, can she handle it? she moves to forks and meets Bella...Will she meet the Vamps?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Princess diary's**

**This is my first ever fanfic, its just the first chapter, like an intro, anw please review...enjoy XD..**

* * *

It was raining…it seems to rain a lot around here…very different to the Genovian sun…and that's what Mia wanted...to get away from everything that linked her to Genovia...everything that reminded her of that place, Of him, of Michael. Just thinking of his name brought a wave of despair crashing over her; she had after all loved him so deeply and was so sure that he was the one. The one who she would spend the rest of her life with, the one she loved the one who she caught cheating on her in her own home. Mia's tears mixed with the rain pouring down her face, wiping her eyes she discovered she had wondered so deep into the forest and was definitely lost.

She has been in Forks for 2 days now and she didn't know her way about. She took the first plane out of Genovia the day she caught her ex boyfriend Michael with her cousin. No one knew where she was and she wasn't going to change that...she followed her heart to this gloomy place, ironic how it's visualizing her feelings. She was going to start a new life here leaving the throne and the old Mia behind her.

A noise shook her out of her thoughts. Turning to the source of the disturbance she slipped and fell knocking down a person with her.

* * *

Bella was walking through the forest on her way to surprise Edward but thinking about it, with Alice in the family, they were probably already waiting for her…smiling at this she was too distracted to see a girl walking next to her. When Bella noticed the strange girl she let out a shocked scream startling this stranger, who, lost her balance and took Bella down with her. "great! I'm wet!" was Bella's first thought. As she gazed at the girl she realized that she wasn't from forks or La Push. "Well she's definitely not a vampire, for one, they never trip".

Mia recovered from the initial shock and hurried on her feet. She look at the girl in front of her glad to find a human out there in the woods, forgetting momentarily her pain she smiled nervously and started babbling "hey, am Mia…umm Mia Brandy- she didn't want anyone to know who she really was- Am new in town and I got lost can you please help me?"

" um Hi I'm Bella Swan, actually I was on my way somewhere but I'll take you back to town I guess- It's too dangerous for her to wander around the woods alone- um Mia these woods aren't really safe ..For newcomers" she added quickly" it's very easy to get really lost"

"Um ok" Mia went back to her thoughts and her despair the new found curiosity disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

Bella noticed Mia's face and quickly remembered how she looked like when Edward had left, how she too was wondering the woods like a lost soul and instantly felt connected to Mia, she was also very curious, where did she come from? What had happened to her?

* * *

[…] About 20 minutes later Bella brought Mia back to her hotel and went home, she heard Charlie snoring, he had fallen asleep in front of the TV, and Bella switched it off and covered him. She went up to her room and still thinking about the new girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys...so i finaly updated...this chapter is just a filler, actually it sets the scene and introduces Mia's character...i promise chapter 3 will be more interesting...so enjoy :)**

**and plz review...good or bad i'll take anything that will help with this story..**

* * *

Mia was curled up in bed…what day was it? She wondered…not that it really mattered, she groaned and slowly got out of bed and switching on the TV she was shocked to discover it has been a week since her trip to the wood. Has she been in bed all that time?

She heard a small knock on the door…great it was room service, funny how normal life was from the outside, she didn't answer the door but stood staring at the TV screen. Something caught her attention, she knew something like this would happen but she didn't want to think about it, why couldn't they leave her alone? It was their entire fault it had come to this!

Oh my god oh my god, OHMYGOD, panic stricken, Mia gathered her stuff dumped them into her bag, put on the first thing she could grab and bolted out of the room. Thank god I had paid for a full month a head, she thought as she went out of the motel. The sudden burst of light blinded her, she cringed away as if it would melt her she fumbled through her bag for her huge sunglasses, she looked like a fly; she knew it and she didn't care.

Mia wondered aimlessly for a while wondering where the hell was she going to stay…she cant go to a motel and she doubts there's another one in this small town.

Her dad has promised a reward for whoever finds her and supplied the media with LOTS of pictures…aghh!!! Can't they tell?! She doesn't want to be found!

* * *

Edward picked Bella up in the morning and could tell right away something was different but he didn't know what, oh how he would give anything to be able to read her mind he thought for like the umpteenth time since he met her.

'Bella…what's wrong?'

'Umm nothing…actually I met a girl about a week ago and she was strange, she looked helpless oh and she isn't from around Forks…I haven't seen her since that day…'

'Well Bella don't stress I am sure she is fine and you'll probably run into her at school…Which, btw we are late for so hurry'

* * *

Earlier that day, Mia decided to tweak her appearance, she didn't want to keep running and she liked Forks. Well no way was she going to be a blond Lana W. clone she thought, so blonde was out of the question. Mia came out of the salon few hours later as a wavy redhead, her red hair, which was like a flame made her brown eyes shine and she looked amazing.

She caught her reflection and knew that old Mia was gone she had buried her as well as Michael; now she was strong at least that's what she told herself.

Mia decided to rent a house and go to school, it would be easy before leaving she had cleaned out her bank account and she had made fake id's fake passport everything…now she was known as Mia Andrew's…or she will be known as that. She had enough money to last her a couple of years and then she could look for a job, yes she planned her whole new life and was excited to start it.

Mia headed to Forks high school to enroll hopping that she won't raise suspensions. Mia had carefully planned a cover story if she was going to be asked personal questions; simply out she was an orphan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward…we're late!" Gasped Bella, how had she not seen the time? They were in the meadow, just laying there talking about their future, arguing, Bella wanted to join his family but Edward didn't want to taint her soul, he wanted her to stay mortal, to enjoy her human life to the fullest, not to miss anything, but Bella didn't want that, she wants to be with him forever and every day that passes she grows older, older than Edward, and it scares her more than anything they've faced so far.

"Don't worry…he won't say anything…"Edward replied lazily.

_Oh GOD! How can he be so calm? _Wondered Bella as she pushed open the door of the classroom and mumbled an excuse…_hmm he's right he literally DIDN'T say ANYTHING_. _Does Mr. Gibson ever say anything? He's even more passive than Edward if that's even possible, I swear sometimes I think when he turns around he is really surprised to find students in the class…ugh.._

Bella was in a foul mood, she has yet been able to convince Edward.Making her way to the back, their usual seats, Bella felt that something was odd…something was different here, but what? She sat down, no not the seats; she scanned the room carefully, lingering at every table for just a second. She noticed how the other students were all glancing in the same direction, and then focusing their attention back to the teacher. Following their gaze, Bella caught sight of a head of long, wavy fiery red hair and gasped. _OH MY GOD!!!!_ She thought, _VICTORIA! HERE! IN CLASS! _

She felt Edward's arms tightening around her, drawing her close…Edward! How had he not sensed her? Why was he so calm?! She couldn't take her gaze of the red-head, too scared to look away; too scared to speak, to even acknowledge the fact that Victoria was in fact dead, dust. No, Bella was in shock.

She held her breath, still staring at the back of the girls head, when slowly, the redhead turned to face Bella as if she could sense her looking at her. Staring into her brown eyes, Bella's breathing returned to normal. The girl was human...all the way...no wonder Edward didn't sense anything. Was she going to get that paranoid toward every redhead she meets?

Still looking at the girl, she noticed she was new to the class but Bella could have sworn she looked familiar…where had she seen that face before? Giving Bella a nervous smile the new girl turned towards the teacher.

"Bella…Bella….BELLA!!!!!" Edward whispered in her ear.

"Huh, what...did u say something?" Bella said, slowly coming down from her musings

"I've been talking to you for five minutes and you didn't hear a word I said" Edward smiled her favorite half crooked smile.

"Wow…I um, I um, I was distracted" she mumbled.

"Well I figured as much, what happened you're as pale as I am."

"Don't laugh ok?" Bella pleaded, now blushing slightly

"I'll never laugh at you" he said, looking deep into her eyes "you can tell me anything…"

"Weeeelllll…..see that redhead?"

"Yeah…" Edward looked to where Bella now had her eyes pinned and then back to her, raising his brows in question

"Umm…I may have had the impression that she was Victoria"

"BAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Everyone gasped as they stared in shock at the first Cullen they had ever seen laughing out loud, while next to him sat Bella, her face in her hands, wishing the earth would open and swallow her whole.

Mia had the feeling that someone was staring at her, she felt the other students gazes dart towards her often enough, but this was different. She slowly turned her head to find a girl staring at her with a shocked look. Mia gave her a shy smile and turned back, then it hit her, this was the girl from the forest! _Omg omg omg omg, she recognized me, she must have, or else why the stare?, ugh just my luck she is in MY class!!! Oh no she is going to asked me what happened, why did I change my hair, where was I from ?...I can't deal with someone snooping around me! _Mia started to fret, she hadn't anticipated this, and she wasn't ready for this scenario,

_Umm ok let me see, I am an orphan, I lived in Brooklyn, decided to come to Forks? Why? Umm dropped a pin on the map and it landed on Forks? Right yeah, so not insane, how about I liked the rain and some of the children of the orphanage recommended Forks…hmm that will work…I'll stick to saying the bare minimum…ugh I suck at lying._

Mia calmed down a little, she had sorted out her cover story, as for her, she just felt she needed a change, I mean everyone likes change.

She looked down at her books, she knew all this stuff, she had already taken it, one of the advantages of having Lily as a friend…oh Lily, how she missed her so much, Lily her best friend, Lily her sister..Lily, Michael's sister. Michael: the boy who broke her heart.

_NO! I will NOT think about HIM! He is my past that I buried; it's time to move on._

Mia broke out of her trance just in time to hear the bell. She gathered her things and dashed out of the class room, she may have a cover story but she isn't too keen on using it so soon and she wanted to avoid Bella.

As she was walking down the hall, a girl named Jessica bumped her making her fall face forward: "oups didn't see you" she giggled as she walked away with a group of friends all laughing at the incident.

Mia scowled, _well it seems Lana clones are everywhere, _and she began picking up her books. When she got up she noticed a group of people pass by, as they walked people cleared out of their way, 3 guys and 3 girls, Bells was among them but her gaze was focused on the floor, the other 5 looked like gods and goddesses, beautiful, graceful, untouchable. Mia could only stare after them, wondering who they were, they didn't look like they belonged here they looked like they came from another time, even though they were all dressed in the latest fashion. _Another time ha! I really need some food am going crazy, this was one weird first day._ Shaking her head she made her way out of school. She headed towards the house she had rented, it was small and cozy and not very far away from school, walking through the kitchen she realized she hadn't bought any food, but she didn't want to deal with the hassle of going out and getting some she decided to stay in bed, it has been after all a long first day of school._  
_


End file.
